Best Day Ever
by kookylover98
Summary: Violent and Pataknight finally got the guts to ask each other to the dance.


_**Best Day Ever**_

Well today is a very special day for me, and my Sweetheart! Today is our Meeting anniversary! :D I wrote this shot for him. It may not be good since it took me like a week in a half to try to figure out a story, but I typed this in Sunday (Yesterday), and well this is all I got. Sorry sweety. Well This is for my love. I hope you like it! :)

Disclaimer:

Violent belong to me.

Raziel belongs to SleepyCortez.

Pataknight belongs to LordPataknight0509.

Hailey belongs to HaileytheZombieQueen.

All characters belong to Nintendo, Sega, etc.,.,

XOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOX

_You are invited to our Annual Mushroom Kingdom Ball. It will be held in the Mushroom Palace. There will be foods, drinks, entertainment, and it will be starting at 6:00 P.m to 12:00 A.m. Please dress in Tuxs for men, and fancy dresses for women. Also the theme for this ball is Masks. Please wear a mask if possible. See you then._

_ Love-_

_ Princess Peach_

Bowser put the invitation down, and looked at the koopalings who were wide-eyed.

"Did the Princess just invite us to the Mushroom kingdom ball?" questions Ludwig.

"Yes we have...I can't believe it! Kids, it looks like were going to a Ball tonight!" announced Bowser.

The koopalings all cheered, and soon the babysitter came in, and gave them a confused glance.

"Did I miss something?" asked Violent.

"Mama Peach just invited us to the Ball!" answered Junior happily.

"Yeah so wear something nice. All of you, and get a mask." Bowser said as he left the room.

"Oh my stars! What am I gonna wear! I so need to go get a new dress!" shouted Wendy running out.

"Eh, I'll just wear my tux we wore when Aunt Marcy got married." Roy mumbled.

"Oh yeah! I'm wearing mine too!" Lemmy shouted as he jumped on his ball.

"Well looks like we have an outfit for the dance. What about you Violent?" asked Ludwig.

Violent didn't answer, and stood quiet. Iggy walked by her, and waved his hand in her face getting her out of a trance.

"What?" she asked.

"What's wrong with you?" questioned Morton.

"Just alot on my mind, and I dunno if I even wanna go to the ball. I don't think Raziel would wanna even come to a dance unless there were drugs involved." mumbled Violent.

"But you have to go!" squealed Junior.

Violent smiled, and fluffed his red hair.

"Aww I'll go for you Junior." Violent said smiling.

After two hours of working at the castle Bowser let Violent go early so she could get read. He gave her a copy of the invitation. Violent walked in her apartment, and found her room-mate in the kitchen making a huge deli sandwich.

"Hey your home early." Raziel said putting another pile of ham over another.

"Well Bowser let me go early cause there's this big Ball, and I told Junior I would go." Violent said handing the Demon/Angel the invitation.

"So does this mean you have to wear a dress?" asked Raziel.

Violent simply nodded, and walked to her room.

"And your going too." she said coming back in the kitchen.

"What? I don't wanna wear a stupid dress!" shouted Raziel.

"Oh you're gonna wear a dress, and you're gonna like it. Besides you owe me." Violent smirked at Raziel.

Raziel glared at her, and sighed in defeat.

"Fine, but don't expect me to wear heels!" shouted Raziel leaving.

Violent laughed as Raziel came back out to get her sandwich.

Violent was already ready waiting on Raziel to get out. Violent decided to wear a simple purple dress, and black matching heels, and she did her hair in a bun. Raziel finally came out wearings a red dress with her armor over it. Violent gave her a confused look.

"What? What!?" asked Raziel.

"Why are you wearing armor?" asked Violent.

"Cause...You never know whats gonna happen! Someone could try to kill someone, and then you'll want to have an armor too!" answered Raziel.

"Whatever. It looks great anyway. You ready?" asked Violent.

Raziel shaked her head, and pulled out her makeup bag.

"We can't go to a dance party thingy with out make up! Now hold still I'm gonna put some eye-liner on you." Raziel said pulling out the black liquid eyeliner.

Violent sighed knowing never to mess with a demon/angel. After Raziel got done with the makeover they both went to the Ball. Once they got there they saw a lot of familiar characters, and OCs. Link and Zelda were dancing together. Link had on a green mask while Zelda had a lavender colored Mask. Mario and Peach were dancing beside the two. Mario hod on a blue and red mask while Peach had a pink mask. Amy was trying to drag Sonic over to the dance floor, and Yoshi was gobbling every sushi related item off the buffet table while Toad timed him.

"Raziel we forgot the mask didn't we?" asked Violent.

"Shit! I thought you brought them!" shouted Raziel.

"What are we gonna do?" asked Violent.

Just then two girls walked pass by them wearing a red, and a purple mask. Raziel gave Violent a smile only a Devil could make.

"Raziel don't you even dare! Um...Let me think...Do you have your make up bag?" asked Violent.

"Yeah, but what's that gotta do wit- Ohhh! I get it now!" Raziel jumped as she got the idea.

The two went to the bathroom quick, and came out with a mask painted on their faces.

"See. Told ya it was a great idea." laughed Raziel.

Violent rolled her eyes, and thumped Raziel's Black seven-inched horns.

"Ow! I swear your so mean to me! Oh my gosh! A buffet table!" Raziel yelled excitedly only to receive glances.

Raziel quickly walked out towards the buffet with Violent behind her.

"Whoa! They have mini sandwiches!" exclaimed Raziel.

Just as she was about to eat it someone quickly snatched it out of her hand making her bite her finger.

"Oww! Son of a bit- Slay!? What the hell are you doing here!?" shouted Raziel.

Violent smiled as Hailey came up behind her. Violent gave her a big hug, and watched as Raziel punched Slay.

"Give me my fucking mini sandwich!" she shouted.

Violent rolled her eyes, and grabbed a nearby cupcake, and turned her attention to the rest of the war brothers. Shady and Scorp were watching as Raziel and Slay fought over a mini Sandwich, and then Hailey who was hugging Pataknight. Violent watched as Raziel finally grabbed the sandwich, and ate it happily. Violent couldn't help but laugh. She then walked over to the War brothers who were around Slay.

"That girl ain't right." muttered Slay putting his mask back on.

Slay, Scorpion, and Shady walked around to see if they could find something fun to do.

"Having them three as brothers seems fun." Violent said to Pataknight.

"Yeah it is even though they can be like Raziel." Pataknight said pointing at Raziel who was fighting Hailey for a brownie.

"Those two." Violent mumbled shaking her head.

"Are you hear by yourself?" Pataknight asked.

Violent shook her head, and gave her cupcake a bite.

"I came with Raziel, but I kinda regret it now." replied Violent.

"So can I ask why you have a mask painted on instead of you wearing one?" asked Pataknight.

Violent blushed remembering the face paint.

"Um well Raziel and me forgot our mask. We had no other choice." Violent explained.

"Explains why Raziel's looks a bit smeared." Pataknight said looking at her.

Violent nodded, and smiled as Hailey sat on top of Raziel eating the brownie happily. Both Pataknight and Violent laughed a bit at the two.

"Looks like the Zombie Queen beat the Demon/Angel." Violent said smiling at Raziel who was just lying there.

"Guess living with four guys really toughen Hailey up." Pataknight said smiling at his little sister.

"Hey this actually the first time I ever saw you wear a tux." Violent said with a smile.

"The invitation did say guys must wear Tuxs. This is the first time I saw you wear makeup with a dress at the same time." Pataknight said with a smirk.

"Yeah well first times a charm." sighed Violent.

"Violent can you give me a hand? She's pretty strong for a nine year old." Raziel groaned trying to get away from Hailey.

Just then Shady walked by Pataknight's side, and laughed as Violent tried to help Raziel out while Hailey ate her brownie.

"So how's it going? Have you asked her yet?" asked Shady.

"No. It seemed easy, but now it's just terrifying in life." replied Pataknight.

"Just say it with confidence, and stop sweating bro." Shady said hand Pataknight a napkin.

"Sorry I sweat when I'm nervous." mumbled Pataknight.

"Just ask her she seems like she likes you too." Shady added.

"Really? You think?" asked Pataknight.

Shady nodded, and watched as Raziel escaped from Hailey.

"Thanks! So did you ask him or did you chicken out?" asked Raziel getting up.

"No not yet just waiting for a right time. We're just talking you know." replied Violent.

"So baby steps, and don't scare him away either. You only have one chance. Oh and Violent." Raziel said.

"Yeah?" asked Violent.

"Stop eating food!" snapped Raziel slapping the cupcake out of violent's hand.

"I eat when I'm nervous! Sue me!" shouted Violent grabbing a cookie.

"Okay we had our talk now go! Ask him! You'll be thankful." Raziel said pushing Violent away.

"Well bro I gotta go. Remember ask, be confident, and stop sweating. Good luck." Shady then walked away as Violent walked back up to Pataknight.

Violent took another bite from her cookie, and smiled at Pataknight as she stood by him. Patanknight smiled back, and quickly wiped some sweat off. The two stood there quietly in an awkward silence. They watched as couples danced, and chatted together. Violent gulped down her cookie, and watched as they danced. Pataknight took a slow breathes, and looked at Violent then back at the dancing crowd.

"Um..Pk?" Violent spoke up trembling a little.

"Y-yeah?" Pataknight's voice shook a little.

"Um would you like to go um dance?" asked Violent.

Pataknight sighed in relief.

"Sure." he managed to say.

After two or three dances they both had a fun time, and finally After the last dance of the night the two sat down for a while. Violent laughed a bit as they talked, and finally Pataknight gulped, and looked at Violent as she ate her third cupcake.

"Um Violent?" Pataknight's voice shook a bit.

"Yeah?" Violent asked a bit concerned.

"Would you like to go out with me?" Pataknight asked, and waited a bit scared of what she would say.

Violent's eye's grew a little, and she gulped down her cupcake. She then smiled at him.

"I'd love to date you Pk." she said, and gave him a hug.

Pataknight smiled, and hugged her back. He looked up, and saw his brothers and Hailey giving him a thumbs up. Violent looked up and looked at Raziel who held up a sign that said 'I told you' on it. Violent smiled, and spend the nights with Pataknight. This was the best day for the two of them, and it still is.

XOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXO

Well this is it. The end I guess. I know you probably don't have wi-fi now, but I hope you get a chance soon to read this swetty I love you Pataknight with all my heart. Happy anniversary! 3


End file.
